Meant To Be
by atomicamie
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were always meant to be together, even since before they were born. Their mothers had planned it, but wanted them to fall in love on their own.Everyone knew they were meant to be, everyone except them...Please read I'm not good with summaries but the story's good I promise.
1. Destined

**People! I finally decided to update this story! Whoop whoop! Sorry I had a seriously long break from writing! But I'm back! And I decided to just change this chapter since my spelling was a bit off. I also added some to it, so yeah. And I will try to update regularly I promise! It's just that Real Life kicks you in the ass sometimes. :) Really really hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 1: Destined

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were always destined to be together. Their mothers, Rose Everdeen and Ivy Mellark were best friends since college. So when they had the idea to conceive and give birth to children at the same time, they were naturally ecstatic. And when they were a boy and a girl, it was even better and the idea went further and they agreed that their children would fall in love and one day get married. Right from the start, they visited each other often, and scheduled play dates as soon as they were old enough. Katniss and Peeta became told each other everything and shared their most embarrassing moments. They went to school together and sat next to each other in every class. The whole world seemed to know that they were destined for each other. Everyone except them...

First day of highschool.

Katniss' POV

I wake to the ugly ring of my alarm clock, pulling me from sleep. I sit up in bed and rub my eyes. I jump into the shower and wash my hair. I dress in a blue crop top, black jeans and white all-stars. I figure I may as well look decent for my first day, so I put some blush, mascara and lipgloss on. I blow-dry my hair and curl it. I look good, even if I do say so myself! I go downstairs for breakfast and make cereal. My mom comes in and sees me. "Wow, don't you look nice today!" she remarks. "Oh, so I didn't look good before?" I ask, and she laughs and says "You know what I mean," My little sister Prim comes in wearing a short blue dress with a pair of tights underneath. She has straightened her hair and is wearing lip gloss. She looks stunning. "Prim, you look amazing!" I tell her and mom agrees. I hear Peeta's car outside and rush to the door, shouting goodbye on the way. He is standing outside and holding my door open for me, as he always does, ever since we were small he was always such gentleman. That's one of the things I love about him.

Of course our relationship has always been strictly friends, but I always wondered what it would be like if we were more than that... Drawing myself back to reality, I look up to see Peeta looking very different! He is definitely much more muscular, you can see he's been working out. He looks much more attractive. I shake my head to clear my mind. I run down the rest of the path right into Peetas' arms. He envelopes me in a hug that smells like him. I love his smell, I know that sounds weird but if you had to smell him yourself you'd understand what I meant. He smells like hot chocolate and fresh bread, so warm and comforting. I pull back to get a closer look at him. His eyes, as always, captivate me. "Morning," he says, smiling. I smile back. "Morning, Peeta. Have you been working out?" "Well, Katniss thank you for the compliment, but if you want another hug all you had to do was ask," he says jokingly, his blue eyes sparkling. "No, seriously!" I laugh. "Yeah, well I wanted to join the schools wrestling team." "Awesome!" I say "I'm really happy for you!" "Yeah... Anyway, looks like I'm not the only one who's changed! What's up with the make-up?" "Well, I felt like a change," I shrug. "I like it. It makes you look even more beautiful than you already are," he says. I laugh and slap him playfully. "Flattery gets you nowhere," I say.

We get into the car and drive to school. I start to get nervous, but that soon stops when Peeta takes my hand. We pull up in the parking lot and we hold hands as we walk into the school building. Holding hands has always been natural for us. It's never really been a big deal, we are such good friends we consider each other brother and sister. We file into a big hall and the principal reads out the classes. I only let out my breath that I didn't even realise I was holding when I hear we are in the same class. We all walk to our classes. Our homeroom teacher is named Mrs. Coin. She gives us our schedules and I give a sigh of relief to see that Peeta and I have most of our classes together.

The morning goes by quickly and soon it's lunch time. Peeta and I sit at a table together, and soon a bunch of people arrive and ask if they can sit down. I scan over them. There is a tall, dark guy, a blond-haired green-eyed, tall and muscular guy, 2 pretty blonds, one with curly hair,one with straight hair, and a medium-sized girl with a pixie cut who has a scowl on her face. Peeta says they can sit and they do. The tall,dark one is Gale, and he's the pretty straight haired blonde's (Madge) boyfriend. The other blond is with Finnick, and her name is Annie. The scowling one's Johanna. We all click right away, and just talk about random stuff the whole break through. When we are nearing the end of break, I start to feel a bit tired and rest my head on Peeta's shoulder . "Wow, you guys are so in love aren't you!" Annie squeels exitedly. The rest of the group agree, and Peeta and I remain wide eyed, mouths open. "I-uh I mean-We,"I splutter. Peeta puts a hand on my shoulder. "We're not together, just best friends. Johanna looks at us weirdly. Annie and Madge roll their eyes and the guys just shrug. The day goes slowly after that, and I'm glad when it's over. Peeta drives me home and asks if I want to go to his house. I say no, because I'm too tired. When I get home, I collapse on my bed, confused and exhausted...

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**

**xoxo, atomicamie**


	2. The Start

**I decided to update just because I want to :) Some nice drama in this chapter for all you lovely people! **

**Chapter 2: The start**

**Katniss****' POV:**

When Peeta arrives the next morning to fetch me for school, things are just a little bit tense between us. We drive in silence for a while, then Peeta speaks up. "Look, Katniss, about what the others said yesterday, I don't want it to make things awkward between us. Although, it's probably too late..." he trails off. I laugh at him. "Peeta, I doubt you could make things awkward between us if you tried. I mean, we both know that we will only always be best friends." His face turns serious. There's a long silence...

We pull into the school parking lot. He shuts down the car and looks into my eyes so deeply I feel as if they are staring into my very soul. Just then, our moment is broken when a burst of giggles come from outside the car. I look up to see Annie, Jo, Madge, Gale and Finnick standing a few paces away.

Peeta clears his throat, the moment obviously gone, and says,"Well, we should probably go and join the others," he says. "Yeah," I say. Peeta gets out of the car and opens the door for me. We go over to where the others are standing and start to talk until it's time for us to go inside.

My first class is English, which I have with Peeta and Johanna. The teacher introduces himself as Mr. Heavensbee, but tells us to just call him Plutarch. After he gives us our work, I get bored. I pass a note to Peeta.

_Me: Hi! :) _

_Peeta: Hi! So what do you want to do after school today? _

_Me: Hmmmm...I think we should just hang out at your house, maybe we can ask the others to come with us. _

_Peeta: Yeah, great idea!_

I smile. Peeta's always so enthusiastic. I pass another note to Johanna to let her know about after school. She gives me a thumbs up.

At lunch break we tell the others and they think it's a great idea. Nothing much happens during the rest of the day and when we all get to Peeta's house, we end up sitting on the wooden florr of his bedroom deciding what to do.

"Hey, about we play 20 questions, or something like that. Like one person asks a question and then we all go around answering it?" says Annie. "Okay," I say. "Sounds fun," says Finnick. "So who's starting?" asks Madge. "I am," says Johanna.

"Where did all of you come from, why did you move here? That's the question. I moved here from district 7 because my mom got a job here that was better than her old one."

The next person in the circle is Madge. "I moved here because my Dad got transferred here from 2. He's the new mayor." Gale wolf-whistles. "Well," he says, "My father died in a mining accident and my mom wanted a fresh start. We used to live in district 11."

Finnicks' turn. "Dude, I'm sorry about your dad," he says and slaps his shoulder, "Well I moved here from 4 because my parents wanted to be closer to my Grandma since her husband died." He nudges Annie. She frowns slightly at him then starts speaking in that soft, gentle voice of hers, "I also moved here from district 4 because my parents got divorced and now I live with my mom." "I'm sorry to here that Annie," says Madge. "Oh, don't be, my da was was an asshole," she says laughing.

Then it's Peeta's turn, "Well, there's not much to know. Me and Katniss have been living here our whole lives and have been best friends since forever."

"Aw you guys that's so sweet!" says Madge. "Sickening, more like," mutters Johanna under her breath.I shrug.

We continue our game until Annie says she has to get going. "I have to leave early, it's ganna be a long walk!"

"I didn't know you were walking! Here, let me drive you!" says Finnick. I smile softly. You can tell he already cares a lot about her. "No, that's fine Finnick, you don't need to do that," she turns him down politely. His mouth drops. I smirk. Probably not used to that, huh, Playboy? But I don't say that out loud.

Gale and Madge say they have to be leaving too, and soon it's just me and Peeta left in the house.

We lie on his bed and talk or a while, then after some comfortable silence, Peeta speaks up, "Katniss, I'm really sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in the car today." I rest my arms on his chest and smile at him, "Peeta, only you would apologize for something you didn't do, if there's anyone who should be sorry, it's me," I tell him truthfully. "Well, Katniss, sometimes, you can be a little...well, assumptious," he tells me.

I get a little annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?!" I ask. "Well...you don't know that that will necessarily happen..." he trails off.

I think about this, then say, "So your telling me that it's wrong to assume that we'll stay friends?!" Now Peeta's getting really mad.

"No, I'm just saying that what if one of us wants to be more that that!" he shouts. I gasp. Is he saying-_no he can't be!_ "Peeta, what are you-" I am cut off when Peeta takes my face into his hands and kisses me so softly I'm not sure if I imagine it.

_His lips are so soft, like pillows, _I think, before I realize how wrong this is. We're _friends _for heavens' sake! I pull away and step back. "Peeta, I- I just can't deal with this right now," I say and grab my stuff and go.

I have to walk home because Peeta drove me here, but that's okay, it's not that far. The fresh air will do me good, anyway, I need to think.

_Why did Peeta kiss me?_

_Does he like me? _

_No, impossible. We've only ever been friends our whole lives he could have told me!_

_But maybe he was too scared? _

_What if it was just impulse? _

_What if this ruins our friendship forever?_

I turn these questions over in my mind as I walk home. I think so much that by the time I'm home I have a raging headache. I can't bear to think anymore so instead I throw myself on my bed and fall into a dreamless sleep...

**Oh, Katniss...Poor Peeta lol! We shall get to see what's going on in his mind next chapter! So don't stop reading, and remember to REVIEW! It motivates me which means faster updates! :)**


	3. Little Does She Know

**Author's note: Thank you guys SO much for all the follows and favorites it means so so so SO much to me! The song mentioned in this story is called Little Do You Know it's by Alex and Sierra and it is AMAZING! I encourage you to listen to it you won't regret it! I would love to hear what you think of this chapter so please leave a review! **

**Chapter 3: Little does she know...**

**Peeta****'s POV**

_L__ittle do you know__  
__How I'm breaking while you fall asleep__  
__Little do you know__  
__I'm __still __haunted by the memories__  
__Little do you know__  
__I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

_Little do you know__  
__I need a little more time___

_Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside__  
__I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind__  
__I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight___

_Little do you know__  
__I need a little more time_

I lie on my back staring at the ceiling, really feeling the gaping space where Katniss should be. I close my eyes and try to focus on the music. This song explains me so well. I just wish I had Katniss here to sing it to me...

_I'll wait, I'll wait__  
__I __love __you like you've never felt the pain,__  
__I'll wait__  
__I promise you don't have to be afraid,__  
__I'll wait__  
__The __love __is here and here to stay__  
__So lay your head on me_

_Little do you know__  
__I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep__  
__Little do you know__  
__All my mistakes are slowly drowning me__  
__Little do you know__  
__I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

By the chorus I begin to feel the tears burning my eyes, when the guy starts singing. I just love her so damn much! I didn't mean to hurt her, I would never do something like that that on purpose. I've probably ruined everything between us.

_Little do you know__  
__I__ love __you 'til the sun dies___

_Oh wait, just wait__  
__I__ love__ you like I've never felt the pain,__  
__Just wait__  
__I __love __you like I've never been afraid,__  
__Just wait__  
__Our love is here and here to stay__  
__So lay your head on me___

_I'll wait, I'll wait__  
__I love you like you've never felt the pain,__  
__I'll wait__  
__I promise you don't have to be afraid,__  
__I'll wait__  
__The love is here and here to stay__  
__So lay your head on me__  
__Lay your head on me__  
__So lay your head on me_

By now the tears are streaming silently down my face. I think that I'm glad neither of my brothers are home so they don't see me cry.

'Cause little do you know_  
_I, I love you 'til the sun dies

Oh, Katniss. If only you knew. I love you till the sun dies.

**Katniss' POV**

I do _not _want to go to school today, I can't face Peeta. It would be too weird. But I know I have to, partly because my mom won't let me stay home if I'm not sick, and partly because I know can't miss a day of school if I want to get straight A's.

So I drag myself out of bed and throw on a white and turquoise Tee with denim shorts and white Air Nikes. I put my hair into a high pony and apply my usual make-up. I don't want to look how I feel so I put a necklace with a sparkly _k _on it.

At breakfast, mom can see I look down so she asks me if I'm okay. "I'm fine, it's just that Peeta and I have had a argument." "Oh dear," says my mother, "That's not good. You should talk to him, apologize." "I'm not going to apologize when I did nothing wrong!" I say. Mom just looks down at her bowl. Great, now the atmosphere is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Suddenly, I can't wait for Peeta to get here, weirdness or not. I just know he's the only person I can be completely comfortable around. I really hope yesterday won't change that. I just want everything to go back to normal. So, that's why, when Peeta arrives, I give him a bone-crushing hug, mumbling apologies into his shirt.

He goes stiff and seems startled at first, but then puts his arms around me gently. I look up at him, "Can we please just go back to normal and pretend yesterday never happened?" I plead into his blue eyes.

"Of course. I'm sorry for acting like that yesterday, I was totally out of line, and trust me I want to go back to normal just as much as you do."

I breathe a sigh of relief and bury my face in his shirt again. He strokes my hair.

**Peeta's POV**

I'm glad Katniss isn't mad at me, but having to tell her that I didn't mean what I said yesterday, broke me on the inside. At least we can still be friends.

It's like a dance with her, two steps forward, one step back. I wonder if that's how the rest of my life is going to be. I shake my head.

No, Peeta, stop worrying about the future, just focus on the now. Now, I need to rebuild my relationship with Katniss so she trusts me more.

As we pull into the parking lot at school, I switch off the engine and get out to open the door for Katniss. We walk over to where Finnick, Gale and Madge are standing. "Where's Annie?" asks Katniss. "I don't know," says Finnick, "She's not here yet." My eyebrow creases. She's usually here by now.

After a few minutes of our usual conversation, Finnick asks if he can talk to Gale and I in private. So we go over to a tree nearby, leaving Katniss and Madge alone.

"Ok, dudes you have to help me! I'm fucking obsessed over Annie! She's got into my brain! I don't know why, but ever since I saw her, I haven't banged anyone! And whenever I see a hot chick, I don't even _want _to bang them! What's going on?!"

Gale speaks up, "Ok Finn, what your going through is called _feelings _they happen when you _love _somebody. You understand?" he says as if he's speaking to a small child. I laugh, and Finnick looks genuinely scared.

"Is love always this scary and nerve-wracking?" he asks. "Yeah, well trust me, it's worth it. _More _than worth it in fact." says Gale and gets this faraway look in his eyes. "Ugh!" Finnick says in frustration. "I know how you feel," I blurt out of nowhere. "What?" asks Gale. Well, too late to go back now. "I'm in love with Katniss!" I say. There's silence.

"I KNEW IT!" shouts Finnick. "I knew I felt vibes between you too!"

"Well, one-sided vibes obviously!" I say. Gale whistles. "Sounds like you two are in way too deep," he says and walks away. There's nothing left to do but follow him.

**Author's note: Poor Peeta really is in way too deep. Why is Annie late? What's going to happen between Katniss and Peeta? Read the next chapter to find out! And please don't forget to REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Xoxo, atomicamie**


	4. Feelings

**Authors note: *runs and hides* So I have a really good reason for not updating...I STARTED HIGH SCHOOL! Yeah it was really nerve-wracking and hectic so I haven't been touching ground especially since I do two instruments (piano and clarinet) and choir which means I have to miss class and still get 80% averages! So I haven't had ANY time for fanfiction, I haven't even been able to read much which really makes me sad, but I finally got a chance to do some writing sooo here ya go! Also, didn't really edit this so I apologize for the mistakes ._.**

**Disclaimer-THG series is not mine! **

**Chapter 4: Feelings...**

**Katniss' POV**

While the boys are gone, Madge and I talk about our lives and school and wonder why the boys left. And where the hell is Annie? Just then the bell rings for the start of class and Annie rushes in through the gate. I remind myself to ask her why she was late during class.

During Science, I pass her a note: _why were you late this morning?_

She reads it then replies: _Tell you later at lunch. _

I wait in anticipation for lunch to arrive and when it does, we all go outside and sit under a tree since it is quite a hot day today. "So, Annie, why were you late?" I ask. "I'm not sure if I can tell you guys..." she mumbles. "C'mon, you can trust us,"says Madge. The others agree.

She takes a deep breath.

"My dad came back. From 4, last night. H-he came to our house last night, and he was drunk. He started shouting at us for leaving him. Luckily, he didn't hurt me or my mother, but this morning I wanted to stay home just because I was scared he would hurt my mom.

But then he started to shout at me telling me to go to school so I could become better that the no good for nothing I already was," she is crying now and Finnick puts his arms round her awkwardly.

I raise my eyebrows at this. We all envelope Annie in a group hug, because I don't think any of us really knows what to say, so we try to say it in our actions.

Finnick is the first to speak up. "Don't worry Annie, we'll protect you from that asshole," he mutters angrily. She laughs through her tears.

"No, really Annie, if you want us to just hang around your house we can do that just in case he tries anything on you two," says Peeta. I smile because he's so sweet!

"No, Peeta that's okay,I think we'll be fine," she says. "Hopefully we can convince him to go home." She smiles bravely and I can only smile back in adoration.

**Peeta's POV**

In the car on the way home, I ask Katniss what she wants to do. "I think we should go to the park, we haven't been there in a while," she says. I nod and head to the park we've been going to since we were little. I remember to focus on trying to get things between us back to normal.

Because, despite this morning, I still feel like we're far apart.

When we get to the park, we lay on the grass, and Katniss puts her head in my lap. I start to run my fingers through her hair. She sighs and says, "Peeta, I don't want there to be any weirdness between us." I smile, "I'm glad I'm not the only one that feels that way," I say and she sits up and looks me in the eye.

"I feel like swinging. Push me?" she asks and gets up to run over to the swing. I smile at this rare moment of childishness and follow her. I start to push her. "Higher!"she screams. I push her high into the sky and she screams like a little girl. I laugh loudly at this.

When we are both all tired out, we lay back on the grass. Katniss is really tired now and lays her head on my lap once again.

"So,what was that rare moment of childishness I just witnessed?" I ask. She scowls and shoves me lightly. "Well, don't get used to it."

I scoff. "Come on, as if I couldn't make you laugh like that whenever I want," I say. She raises her eyebrows, and realizes too late what I'm about to do.

She starts laughing before my hands even touch her, and a few seconds later, she she is laughing so hard she's tearing and begging for mercy.

Suddenly, she gathers up all her strength and straddles me, effectively pinning me down. I stop tickling her and the atmosphere switches in an instant to an electrically charged feeling I've never felt before.

She leans down, her hair in my face and her cheeks tinted a blushing pink from laughing.

"I thought we said no weirdness?" I whisper so quietly I can only hope she hears. She pulls away. "You're right." She gets off of me and I sit up. "Home?" I offer. She nods and we drive back home in silence.

When we get to the front of her house I open her door for her as usual and hug her goodbye. But this hug feels different somehow, it has the same spark from earlier in the park. She pulls away and looks into my eyes. I search her grey ones, trying to read her emotions, but she's not giving anything away.

"I...I need to go inside. Goodbye Peeta," she says, pulling away and walking up the pathway to her house.

I stand there for what feels like forever, trying to figure out what this is. Why is everything suddenly different between Katniss and I?

Eventually, I give up and go home.

**Katniss' POV-**

When I get inside the house, I greet my family, and announce that I'm tired and want to go to bed. They don't argue. I guess they can see that I'm not in a mood to argue with at the moment

I go upstairs to my room and lie down on my bed. I lay there thinking for a while about this afternoon. Why does it feel like for over the past few days, every time Peeta and I are together, I feel so different. Like there is this attraction between us that has my body screaming for his touch every time we are together.

He felt it too. I know he did. But I neither of us want to admit it. We both don't want to ruin our friendship. But I think it's way too late for that now.


	5. MORE FEELINGS

**Chapter 5: MORE FEELINGS**

**Authors's note: HEY! I can't believe I'm actually updating, even though it is quite short. :-/ But I just wanna say how thankful I am for all the follows and favorites that this story has gotten :D I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I just wish you guys would review so that I know if you are actually enjoying the story or not sooo...PWEDDY PWEASE? *makes puppy eyes* It only takes a few seconds to make my day which I really need since High School is kicking my butt...anyway hope you enjoy this short yet fluffy chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: THG series belongs to the woman-God, Suzanne Collins- NOT ME**

**Katniss' POV-**

I lay thinking in my bed late into the night, my mind too active for me me to ever go to sleep. My thoughts simply won't allow me.

Even though I haven't done anything physically exhausting lately, my body feels like lead on the mattress

After I glance at my bedside clock which shows 12:03 AM, I know that if I am going to get any sleep at all tonight, I have to talk to Peeta. Now.

**Peeta's POV-**

I can't get her eyes right. No matter how soft my pencil strokes are, no matter how many times I erase it, I can't seem to get the shade of her gray eyes perfect.

I am sitting on my bed, sketches of her covering my sheets like a second blanket. In the corner of my room, is a pile of crumpled up paper.

My mind keeps on running through today's events, trying to make sense of it all.

I know there's something different about Katniss, hell there's something different about the way it feels ever time we're together.

And this time, I know she felt it too.

I am woken from my thoughts by a tap at my window. When I look over there, I nearly fall out of my chair. It's Katniss. I blink my eyes a couple times to make sure I'm not dreaming, then getup to open the window. "Katniss,what are you doing here?" I whisper as I help her in. She grabs onto my biceps and I pull her in under her arms.

When she's completely in, she straightens herself,takes a deep breath and says softly, "Peeta, I think we both know why I'm here. And don't say you don't because I know , I _know _you felt it too. Why else would you be up at this time of the night?" She glances at my bed, filled with the drawings of her.

I go slightly red and quickly clear them away so we can sit down.

"Katniss, I don't know what to say..." I trail off.

"Just tell me Peeta, were you lying when you said that you didn't mean what you said when you kissed me?" she asks in a rush.

And there it is, this is it, the moment of truth. I breathe in deeply, and say it.

"Yes. I lied, Katniss, because I _don't _want to just be friends, and I thought you did."

She is silent for a moment. "Peeta, that time I was just confused, I didn't know how I felt. But now I do, because something changed. I don't know when it happened but I just know that now I can't just be friends with you anymore Peeta!" She says urgently.

I gasp. She said it. She said it! "Katniss, do you mean that?" I ask.

She comes closer to me and whispers, "Yes, Peeta, I mean it."

And I swear, I die right then and there.

I take her face in my hands, and slowly, bring my face closer to hers, giving her time to decide whether or not she wants to do this. Apparently, she does, because she cups my face and smashes her lips against mine.

At I know where I went after I died. Heaven. It feels like I've waited my entire life, for this one moment, and I try my best to take everything in. The feel of her soft, yet rough lips on mine. The way she smells, like a mixture of the woods she loves so much, and a smell that is just her.

I know I've kissed her before, but that was under different circumstances, I took a risk and didn't take much in.

But now that I know how she feels about me, I can truly appreciate this moment.

It feels like forever, even though it's probably only a few seconds before she pulls away and whispers. "Peeta, I have to go." I nod and help her out. "Goodnight Peeta," she says.

"Goodnight Katniss." I go to bed happier than I've ever been.

**A/N: REMEMBER REVIEWS MEAN QUICKER UPDATES...*hint hint***


	6. Love Is In The Air

**Chapter 6: Love is in the air**

**Okay, honestly I have no excuse for the stupid, crazy, updating other than the simple fact that I HAVE NO TIME! I am sosososo sorry and I want you all to know how grateful I am for all the love and support my story is getting. I really honestly appreciate every review, follow and favourite. Everytime I read a nice review I squeal and go all fuzzy inside :) ANYWAY, without further ado, here is your chapter! A nice good dose of fluff that I hope you all enjoy. c: Sorry if there are errors I didn't have time to proof read because I just wanted to get this out to you guys.**

**Disclaimer!: SADLY PEETA MELLARK AND ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE *sobs* They belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**Peeta's POV**

I really really hope today at school won't be weird. I don't think it will, since Katniss admitted to liking me last night but to be honest you can never really know with her. I wake up and go through the motions of showering, eating and driving over to to Katniss' place. Uptown Funk is playing on the radio and it puts me in a good mood for the day.

As I pull into Katniss' driveway, I busy myself by checking my hair in the mirror, only to mess it up by running my hands through it out of nervousness. That's when I see Katniss making her way down the driveway. I tense a little and get out of the car to greet her.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta gets out of the car to greet me and I give him a hug, smiling softly at his cautiousness. You'd think last night didn't happen the way he's acting.

When I got home last night I couldn't get him out my thoughts and thus I am messed up for school. I can see Peeta also has bags under his eyes. I stare at his beautiful face, taking in the features I missed while I was friends with him, not really caring. Now, however I see him in a different light. I see the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles and that there are not one, but various shades of blue in his irises.

I can't help but think that this was a little fast, but I guess when hormones take over you can't stop them. Not that I'm complaining either way. I stand on tiptoe and plant a shy kiss on his lips. "Hey," I say.

"Hi," he smiles, and I feel him relax slightly. He must have thought I would write him off, but how can I after last night?

"Peeta," I whisper, leaning up close to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I hope you didn't think I would pretend last night didn't happen?"

He leans his forehead against mine. "I'm still getting used to the idea of you being my girlfriend, you know."

I think over this, "Girlfriend," I say, trying out the name on my tongue, "I like it," I smile.

Peeta winks at me and I blush.

I feel so dizzy and lightheaded around him suddenly, like someone flipped a switch in my brain that says :'In Love' It starts to rain, which is odd so we hurry into the car.

We drive to school in our usual comfortable silence broken only by the soft music playing on the radio.

When we arrive at school, Peeta opens the door for me as usual. As I am getting out, my foot slips on the wet tar and I fall backwards.

Just before my skull smashes against the gravel, I feel strong arms around me, and see blue eyes staring into mine. I have just enough time to notice how long his eyelashes are before he kisses my nose and tips me up.

"You okay?" he asks, worry creasing his face. I nod quickly and turn to go to my locker when I see that we have an audience.

"Awwww!" squeals Annie. "That was so romantic!"

"And cliche," I hear Johanna adding under her breath.

I laugh and say, "Well, guess the cats out of the bag."

Finnick walks up to Peeta, hugs him and ruffles his hair. "Way to go, man!" he says. As we walk to our lockers, Annie and Madge try to suck as much information from me as they can about Peeta and I. Jo just rolls her eyes and pats me on the back, her way of saying congrats.

**Peeta's POV**

Finn corners me and Gale at 'the tree' again at lunch. About Annie, of course. "Okay, so I'm going to tell her how I feel about her tomorrow!" he says. "How should I do it?"

I ponder this for a moment. "Make it special," I say. "Something she'll want to remember."

"But don't go all out," says Gale. "In the very unlikely case she turns you down, you don't want to have gone through all that trouble for nothing."

FInnick nods, his eyebrows furrowed. "We should get back," I say. "The girls will be wondering where we've been."

When we walk back, the girls look deep in conversation as well, which stops abruptly as soon as we arrive. I raise my eyebrows but say nothing. We spend the rest of lunch sitting underneath a tree and talking about totally random things like why all caterpillars look the same but butterflies are different.

The rest of the day is pretty much uneventful. When Katniss and I get to my house, she decides she wants to bake. What she means is, I bake and she watches.

"Today I'm making fruit and nut bread," I say, winking at her knowing it's her favourite. She licks her lips in anticipation and I get out the ingredients. "And you're helping me," I add.

She rolls her eyes, not taking me seriously. "Hahaha Peeta, very funny," she says sarcastically, turning away from me. Thinking fast, I catch her hips just before she's about to walk away and turn her into my arms, smirking.

**Katniss's POV**

Damn Peeta and his quick reflexes. Damn him and his gorgeous eyes. Damn him and his smirk that melts my insides and makes my toes curl. "I wasn't joking, Katniss," he whispers, his warm breath tickling my neck. Electricity runs down my spine and I nod numbly, "As long as you know this will end up a flop."

"Not with me around," he winks and despite myself, the corners of my mouth twitch up into a smile.

"I like to mix everything together with my hands," Peeta says, "That way, I have complete control over what happens to the dough." I nod and watch as he roughly tosses the ingredients together into a bowl, not really measuring anything out because he knows the recipe so well. After everything is in, Peeta tells me to wash my hands because I'm going to be kneading the dough.

I start to get nervous that I'm going to mess this up. I stand behind the counter and Peeta comes up behind me and puts his hands over mine. I sigh at his warm touch, and close my eyes momentarily.

Peeta puts his lips close to the shell of my ear and whispers, "Take the dough in your hands and squeeze it, like this."

He puts his hands over mine and starts to mould the dough. My senses overload with the feel of Peeta's big, rough hands over mine, the smooth dough underneath my fingers and his hot breath against my neck. I shiver slightly and allow my eyes to flutter shut, taking in this moment.

But then he pulls away and says, "Now you try." I scowl and clumsily start to 'knead' the dough. Peeta laughs and steps behind me again. He envelopes his hands in mine and moves in perfect motion, moulding the dough under his command. I'm struggling hard to concentrate, overwhelmed by his proximity.

"Now, flatten it, and curve it around like this. Good, now punch it down," he whispered and I had to strain myself from shivering in pleasure.

Damn, what is it about bakers that had such an effect on me?

My hands, without me knowing it, had stopped moving. So had his.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked.

"NO!" I said more quickly than I should have.

I can feel his smile against my ear.

"You're not talking about the bread are you?"

I shake my head quietly.

He smirks and turns me around so that my back is against the counter.

I breathe in sharply and he comes so close, our lips are almost touching, but painfully not.I close my eyes, and when his lips touch mine, my whole world shatters around me. The kiss is searing, hot, and crackling with so much electricity so that it makes my hair stand on end.

Peeta gently pulls away and presses light, peppering kisses down the side of my neck. I gasp, closing my eyes, too weak in the knees to stand up so I grip his shoulders like a lifeline, their strong steadiness anchoring me to the moment.

Peeta seems to notice that I am struggling to stand up properly, so he lifts me up by my thighs and takes me to his room, the bread long forgotten. He lays me down on his bed, hovering over me and I close my eyes, waiting for the kiss that I am sure is coming.

Instead there is a gentle, teasing peck on the nose that is far from satisfying. Peeta pulls away and rests on his elbows,his face hovering inches above mine. I reach around and grab his curly locks, pulling him down to meet my lips.

The kiss is warm, slow and full of passion. It's the kind of kiss that you want to go on for forever and ever and never ever stop. But eventually, we have to come up for air, our lips swollen and our cheeks flushed.

Peeta's hair is so messed up from me tangling my hands in it and he looks adorable. He climbs off me, and I sit up. We are both at a loss for words as to what we just did.

"So...that happened," Peeta says with a cautious grin.

"Yeah, that did happen," I agree, smiling back at him. I stand up and kiss his forehead, "We should finish that bread."

Back in the kitchen, as Peeta finishes off the dough and puts it in the oven, he asks me what the girls and I were talking about at break.

"Oh, you know, just the fact that Annie's in love with Finnick," I say casually. Peeta gasps. "I knew it! And Finnick's planning on telling her he likes her tomorrow!"

I smile. "Perfect timing. Annie's just about going crazy."

Peeta winks at me. "Looks like love is in the air."

**YAY! I hope you are all as happy as I am about this chapter! If you liked it please leave a review, all of your reviews make me sooooo happy! Until next chapter, (Which hopefully won't be too long)**

**xoxo atomicamie**


End file.
